To maximize the performance of integrated circuits the fabrication process is adjusted to enhance the performance of different devices and circuits in different regions of the integrated circuit chip. This can be difficult and costly to accomplish when; for example, thermal cycles that are required by one set of devices can adversely affect other devices on the same integrated circuit chip. Further, it is often difficult to center the fabrication process tightly around the device specifications for different types of device simultaneously. Therefore, there is a need for integrated circuit chips and methods of fabricating integrated circuit chips wherein the fabrication process may be adjusted to enhance the performance of different types of devices in a cost effective manner.